the_boy_teamfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris
= Chris is a gorilla and the leader/founder of the The Boy Team. Before that, he and the other members met in the sandbox when they were all just 4 years old and decided to fight crime. He is also main love interest of Melissa and the Red Raider. With his fellow Team members, self-appointed crime fighters all over the world, Chris encountered Lily, the mastermind vampire who is Chris’ arch rival, responsible for almost stealing Matthew’s heart and destroying the team. History Early life Chris was born to a loving family with one older brother. As a child, Chris had a good childhood until he reached the age of 4. Finding The Boy Team One day while crawling into the sandbox at his preschool to play, Chris met Riland, Richard, Matthew, Finn, Boris, '''and Ish. When they all introduced themselves to each other, they decided to become good friends and spend as much time together as possible. Chris also met and become good friends with Melissa Claw-Shells and Amanda. The friendship with Melissa eventually came to her gaining a major crush on him. Becoming a team After spend so much time together Chris and the gang became obsessed with the pursuit of justice and created a plan for the rest of their lives. The group of animals traveled everywhere and honed their bodies and minds to the highest animal physical peak. Chris trained to become the strongest gorilla, '''Riland trained to become a hunter (under the guide of his father) and in science, Matthew trained in acrobatics and spying, Boris trained in wrestling and science, Richard trained to become the worlds greatest boxer and strongest shark, Finn trained to become the strongest falcon, and Ish trained to become a master of magic. After a few years of training and practicing, the team of animals was ready to show themselves to the world but before that, one day, Chris and the team found and converted an empty building into their base of operations, complete with state of the art technology pinched from Riland and Boris. Chemistry and forensics lab, a high-tech computer database, a secret driveway, dock and shrines decorated the place. They then created a suitable identities for themselves in black and white clothing. It was something to use tough looks and appearances as weapons, to strike fear in the hearts of criminals, The Boy Team. As time went on, The Boy Team adventures became some sort of inspiration. They faced many villains and criminals and over the years (on Matthew’s 16th birthday), Chris came to face the one villain whom he would come to hate for the rest of his life, Lily. Personality Chris is depressed, laidback, kind, brave, nice, smart, quite, gloomy, monotone, worrisome, down-to-earth, dreary, dull, silent, caring, supportive, loyal, lack of empathy, brooding, sensitive, level-headed, impassive, heroic, noble, stoic, stubborn, serious in tone, compassion and selfless. On a daily basis, he tends to be emotional-less, by wearing his sunglasses day and night. Chris is a natural-born leader. Out of all the villains that the team has faced, the one that is most hated is Lily. Chris will stop at nothing to defeat Lily because she almost took his brother Matthew away form him. Chris insists that the two are nothing alike, despite Lily’s claims to the contrary. Several encounters with her have led dangerously close to causing rifts between Chris and his brothers. Chris eventually admitted to Matthew that he and Lily are very similar, but there is still one difference: Lily doesn't know the true meaning of love. Another flaw of Chris is that he is very competitive but despite his struggles, Chris has time and time again proven to be a great leader. He cares for all of his brothers deeply, and will fight to the finish to defend them. Despite that, Chris still remains as a calm, level-headed and intelligent leader who comes up with clever strategies in battles and keeps a calm head most of the time. Chris is also a little bit of a loner because of his depression. He sometimes insists on doing everything himself, such as being Lily’s asset. Throughout the series, the team and everybody in it is very important to Chris. He cares deeply about each of his brothers, but it's Matthew that he has the most care for out of all his brothers. If fact, Chris cares about Matthew so much that he just didn’t have to heart to fight him while he was Lily’s asset. Abilities * Peak Physical Condition: As a gorilla and spending most of the time exercising, Chris represents the pinnacle of physical conditioning for a gorilla possible for his age, with his physical characteristics greater than that of an Olympic level athlete or any other gorilla. He is able to fight or do activities for a long period of time without tiring out. His condition allows him to keep up with even the most powerful opponents and even super humans. He engages in regular exercises to keep himself in peak form. * Peak Durability: Due to his extreme build and will, Chris’ body is also exceptionally durable by gorilla standard, due to his intense training and the years serving as The Boy Team leader having made his skin, bones, and muscles far denser than an average gorilla. Hence, Chris could not be slowed down or fazed by falling from the rafters of buildings, allowing him to quickly land on his feet and begin his assault. This also allowed Chris to be unfazed when smashing through steel, being shot at multiple times and getting kicked and hit in the face. * Peak Strength: As a gorilla and working out most of his life, Chris is extremely strong. He is strong enough to lift, pull, push, throw or carry anything up to 1800 pounds or .9 tons. His strength allows him to take on even opponents with superhuman strength. He has and can, by properly utilizing physical forces, momentum, and leverage (as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and undergoing frequent extremely intense strength-and-endurance-based exercises), easily generate low-level superhuman strength. Chris undergoes extremely intense exercises to strengthen the maximum number of muscles beyond the limits of physical potential and vastly increase his endurance. His workouts and dietary plans, combined with his years of fighting crime, have granted him his peak conditioning (and also allowed him to maintain this). Hence, Chris is capable of effortlessly lifting and hurling humans and other animals like ragdolls over his head across a room, knocking them out with a single blow, sending them flying several meters with a single kick, throwing people into walls hard enough to break through them, and effortlessly dislocating limbs with a single twist. He's been shown capable of punching people hard enough to send them headfirst into the floorboards and even smashing through plastered wood and brick walls and floors. His strength also extends to his legs, easily allowing him to jump several meters into the air and easily jump a into the air, smashing though steel with little resistance. Chris is equal with Richard and Finn in strength terms. * Peak Speed: Chris is incredibly fast and agile, and has demonstrated an almost superhuman nimbleness as he has the speed to run up to 20 mph. * Peak Stamina: Chris is immensely endurant, superior in that regard to the finest Olympian athlete or gorilla, able to exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours without tiring or slowing down. Chris can also recover extremely fast from injuries and fatigue due to his training and indomitable will. He is considered the most fittest member of the team. * Master Martial Artist: Chris is a very skilled and fluent martial artist able to take on two opponents at the same time. His skills allow him to take on even advanced martial artists like lily who’s had centuries of fighting experience. His fighting style includes tae kwon do, Krav Maga, wrestling and boxing. Chris is also the most deadliest fighter in the entire Boy Team series. *'Shield Mastery': Chris taught himself how to use a tactical shield and over the years, became a master at the item. Aside from pushing back foes and blocking incoming attacks, he as turned his shield into a weapon for close quarters combat. *'Expert Marksman': Chris is skilled at using his crossbow when the situation demands it. He is able to take down and shoot multiple opponents with just aiming and shooting. *'Skilled tactician': Even at a young age, Chris is smart enough tot come up with great ideas to get himself and the team out of difficult situations. *'Hearing': Chris has great hearing abilities. *'Sight': Chris has excellent eye sight. *'Skilled swordsman': Chris is a skilled and proficient self taught swordsman. *'Skilled knife wielder': Chris is skilled with many knifes to take down multiple opponents. *'High tolerance for pain': Chris is quiet resistant to pain to the point where he can do most activities injured or in great amounts of pain like noting at all. *'Climbing': Chris is skilled at climbing most objects but is super skilled at tree climbing. *'Musician': Chris is also a skilled singer, rapper and solo DJ. *'Leader': Chris is an exception leader, able to lead the team for many years though even the toughest situations. Weaknesses * Soreness: Aside from spending a ton of time working out, Chris can still feel soreness which can slow him down a tad bit. * Heavy objects: The only downside to Chris’ strength is that he can’t lift, pull, push, throw or carry anything ‘over’ 1800 pounds or .9 tons. Appearance Human form In his human form, Chris is an extremely muscular boy with black straight hair. His normal clothing consists of a black baseball cap backwards, black zipped up hooded jacket, white shirt, black fingerless gloves, black sunglasses, jeans, and black sneakers. His exercise clothing consists of blue shorts, boxing gloves, green elbow pads, red upper arm bands, white headband, and yellow knee pads. Gorilla form In his gorilla form, Chris is a tall black gorilla with black and white fur. Relationships Lily Lily has always been Chris’ worst enemy. Chris hated Lily from the moment he learned who and what Lily really was. Lily had constantly been testing Chris to see if he was a worthy asset, but abandons this mission after she loses a fight and her love powers to him. The relationship between Chris and Lily has never been easy. Chris hates Lily with every bone in his body because she tried to take someone that means so much to him, Matthew and he will do anything to bring Lily down, even if it means giving up his life in the process. Due to his stubborn determination, he has fallen into Lily’s traps many times. Although Chris doesn't realize it, Lily actually doesn't treat him as an enemy. Equipment * Tactical shield: Chris has a special tactical shield made of extremely strong materials. The shield appeared to be composed of four concentric sections, with fittings on the inner surface for two leather straps that allow the shield to easily be held and worn on Chris' arm. Chris relied heavily on the shield as a weapon that was balanced in both defensive and offensive capabilities. Made from strong materials, it is able to absorb and reflect kinetic energy, enabling it to withstand impacts that would break a shield made of any other material. The shield's center is also highly deflective, able to redirect flying projectiles- as demonstrated when Chris is able to ricochet a concentrated fire of high caliber bullets and other large attacks back at his enemies. It is also discovered to be incredibly effective at deflecting or diffusing attacks from energy-based firearms. The shield also demonstrated that it can be used to cushion falls from great heights. As an offensive weapon, the shield’s rectangular shape and strong composition make it powerful as both a close-quarters melee weapon. In the hands of a trained fighter like Chris, the shield is a strong melee weapon, using the flat surface and flat outer edge of the shield to strike enemies in vital areas. In the right hands, the shield is also an exceptional ranged weapon. * Crossbow turrets: Chris wears weapons that appear to be crossbow gauntlets on his wrists which contain powerful machine guns. Chris can change the firing method from a single shot, semi-automatic, or even fully automatic, depending on the situation he requires. They are also proven to be extremely durable as Chris sometimes uses then as defend weapons when he doesn’t use his shield. * Knifes: Chris has two knifes at his disposal as back up weapons. * Wrench: Chris also possesses a pipe wrench as another back up weapon at his disposal. Gallery Trivia * Chris’ idea came from: ** Frankie Stein from Monster High ** Robin from DC (Teen Titans version) ** Gorilla Grodd from DC * Chris’ crossbow is a resemblance to Deadshots (DC) wrist turrets and shield is a resemblance to Captain America’s shield (MARVEL) Category:Animals